This invention relates to rotary internal combustion engines, and more particularly, to improved apex seals therefore.
In conventional rotary engines, apex seals are mounted in slots in the rotor with a certain clearance which allows the seal to move radially and maintain contact with the housing running surface. However, gas pressure acting on the outer exposed surface of the apex seal may cause the seal to move away and separate from the running surface. Attempts have been made to solve this problem by using tiltable seals, seal-slot clearances and seals with overhanging or cantilevered lips to allows gas pressure to act on the radially inwardly facing seal surfaces and push the seal towards the running surface. However, it has been found that too large a cantilever increases the side loading of the seal. This, in turn, increases seal-slot friction which can interfere with the desired radial movement of the apex seal.